Mail
by Sougen-san
Summary: Ever wonder why Rei doesn't check her mail anymore? An interesting thought, a steady hand, and you make a story worth telling...R&R appreciated. :D
1. 1st Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, I have no money, I am not making any money off this, Gainax owns Evangelion.  
  
Chapter 1: 1st Letter  
  
"It has been three days now,' Said Rei as she counted down the minutes, the reason she was mentally counting had to do with the timely arrival of her guardian.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Rei?" Called Gendo as he sat at his desk with his hands in the form of a steeple as he contemplated something important. "Yes, Commander?" Replied Rei as she stood straight seemly staring straight- ahead peering through the Commanders clear well-worn glasses. "It is time that you move from headquarters, Rei, into the developmental district of Tokyo-3 with me, is that understood?" Gendo said simply as he gazed at Rei. "Yes, Commander." She replied simply.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
A knock on the door distracted Rei form those thoughts and the things said as she looked up at the clock and sure enough it was 7 'o clock in the evening.  
  
"Come in." Rei called gently as she turned her gaze from the clock to the slowly opening door until a man in about his thirties dressed in a white and blue uniform poked his head in the entry way with a sealed orange envelope in his hands.  
  
"Package for a Miss Ayanami?" The man asked as his hazel eyes locked on with the only occupant's blood red ones.  
  
Truthfully, for a brief moment Rei was confused. 'A package? Where is the Commander? He, He said he would be here.' Thought Rei as she accepted the package and signed for it, The man smiled and spoke up.  
  
"Thank you Miss and remember, We at the Tokyo-3 delivery service love to serve you." Said the man with the most charming smile he could muster under the circumstances.  
  
Having received an arched eyebrow coupled with a blank stare for his troubles the man turned around waved and left out the door form whence he came.  
  
After the delivery man left Rei turned her attention back to the sealed envelope and what mysteries that could be inside.  
  
Rei smiled briefly at that thought then all at once a look of extreme confusion passed over her face. 'What did I just do now?' Wondered Rei as she brought a hand across her porcelain like face gently, as if trying to recapture the sensation that once was.  
  
After ten minutes of contemplating Rei discarded the thought and looked down at the sealed orange envelope in her hands once more.  
  
'Perhaps this package is from the Commander? Perhaps these are my new orders.. Hmm.My purpose must be completed at any cost.' Rei let the thought trail off as she lifted it up with both hands and held it up to the light.  
  
What most didn't know that if it was from the Gehirn organization there seal would appear only after it has been held up against the light for a couple minutes.  
  
After two minutes Rei brought the package out of the light and sure enough a seal appeared, but the odd part was, it was not the traditional black scorpion seal Gehirn adorned but a crimson smudge in the shape of a leaf with four letters burned into the center: NERV.  
  
Rei's eyebrow arched in question as she pulled lightly on the piece of string sticking out on the right side of the package, then dragging the string across opened the letter. At once the letter shifted causing Rei to misbalance the letter and its contents, leading to Rei dropping the letter on the floor causing a small brown book, a card and a folded piece of paper to slip out onto the dirty floor.  
  
Rei simply looked at it for a second then bent down on her knees and picked up the letter and its contents then proceeded to look through them.  
  
'A manual, A I.D. card, and a folded letter.' Rei mentally spoke the objects in her head before she picked up the folded letter first since it was the closest and might explain he card and the manual.  
  
Rei,  
As you have seen there is a manual outlining our new organization NERV, formally named Gehirn, The I.D. is yours you'll need it to access NERV, keep it on you at all times, so is the manual, read the manual, memorize it. There is also a phone in the package keep this with you at all times as well; such measures must be taken to prepare.  
Gendo  
  
As Rei finished reading she picked up the card and examined it. A classic rectangular design with NERV printed just above her own name with her piloting picture on the left side, the manual came next as she placed the card on her bedside table.  
  
Looking at the brown cover of the manual and the words NERV in Kanji, Rei placed this on her bedside table beside the card. The last item Rei stuck a hand in the package and pulled out a small black box, opening it up it turned into a phone with the letters NERV emblazed in the receiver, putting it on the table with everything else.  
  
After disposing of the letter she got undressed and crawled into bed, unbeknownst to her 30,000 miles away in a small town a boy around the age of fourteen just received a letter, a phone, a manual and he'll arrive in four months. 


	2. 2nd Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion and I will take this story off the net if they so request.  
  
Mail  
  
Chapter 2: 2nd Letter  
  
Sunlight. Sunlight was the first thing Rei felt as she awoke in her bed to see the sun shining in her window.  
  
'Why is there sun out? Have I been sleeping long?' She wondered as she looked around the modest apartment to the digital clock on the opposite side.  
  
'7:02 AM"  
  
'No, it's not the time.' With that thought Rei got up and without dressing, padded across the dirty floor to the shower and turned it on.  
  
'What is this feeling?' Rei thought as she put one of her pale slim hands against her chest.  
  
"Is it.Foreboding?" She said out loud to her as she looked from the window her small bathroom had to the water slipping off of her hand.  
  
Rei shook her head a little and got rid of the feeling.  
  
**  
  
After Rei finished her morning shower, and her morning soup she stepped out of her apartment gently closing the door behind her, just as she was leaving she spotted a flash of white just sticking out of her mailbox beside the door.  
  
'What is this? There were no reports to be issued today.' She thought to herself as she plucked the envelope out of the slot and tore the top open.  
  
The contents inside were a red rose and a single folded piece of paper.  
  
'What is this? Who would write to me? How do they know of this address?' At once Rei shook the thoughts out of her head and unfolded the letter.  
  
Rei Ayanami,  
  
When I have seen you, heaven has no boundaries in the sky, for all they would need is to see you smile, to hear you laugh, to have you be mine.  
  
Your Secret Admirer.  
  
Rei studied the simple letter curiously for a few minutes before gently folding the paper back up and placing it in her book bag. **  
  
Throughout the rest of the day Rei couldn't get the letter out of her mind.  
  
'I wonder who sent such a letter? Admirer? What purpose does an admirer serve?' Rei's thoughts trailed off as the bell ending the day rung.  
  
As Rei walked to NERV the letter was still heavily on her mind, like a piece of gum you've been scraping at for a long time.  
  
'I must ask someone about this.Hmm.The Commander should know.' Rei reasoned as she slid her card through the reader allowing her access into Terminal Dogma.  
  
**  
  
'I never seen the Commander so excited before.' Rei thought as she entered her apartment for the evening and looked around as she always did when she got home.  
  
(Flashback) (After Unit 00's test)  
  
"Commander?" Rei asked as she stood in front of his desk.  
  
"Yes, Rei?" The Commander replied as he looked at her form the documents on his desk.  
  
"What is an admirer? And why is mine secret?" Rei asked as calmly as possible. Looking at Gendo though Rei wasn't sure if she should have come to the commander about this as Gendo fell right off his chair.  
  
"Why. Why would you ask such a question Rei?" Gendo asked getting his composer back.  
  
"It has come to my attention that I have a 'Secret Admirer', everything is not really explained in the letter." Rei answered as she brought the letter out of her school bag and placed it on his desk.  
  
Gendo arched an eyebrow and cautiously picked up the letter and read it over. After he had read it he looked back up at Rei.  
  
"Discontinue yourself from reading this mail, this person could be a security risk to NERV, is that understood?" Gendo deadpanned back in Commander mode.  
  
"Yes sir, understood sir." Rei said then turned around and left.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
As Rei remembered the thought her eyes trailed to the mailbox.  
  
"I wonder if he will send another?" She said to herself before she got ready for bed.  
  
'And I wonder if the words written within hold some sort of meaning.' Was Reis last thought as she let sleep overtake her.  
  
Across town a boy with suspicious icy blue eyes looked up into the skies and smiled.  
  
"Ayanami." Was the only word he uttered before he put on his hood and walked off down one of the many streets in Tokyo-3. End Of Chapter Two  
  
Authors Notes: Well, that's the second chapter, Its my second Eva fic and I'm going to try and continue this one until I have a good full blown story to work with. A Secret Admirer? I wonder who he is, maybe next chapter you will find out. ;) The Poem was something I came up with just off the top of my head, if you didn't like it sorry and if you did I have a million more. 


End file.
